Wish Come True
by silenceofdeath4
Summary: Spending Christmas Eve alone? Would making a wish help? Everyone knows it’s meant to be,falling in love just you and me. JoexLilly


It was another Saturday night when she would be spending the night at home, alone in her room, and wondering why she never had anything to do.

She had some friends, but they were just like her. Nothing else to do, but stay home on a weekend and wallow in self pity.

Staring blankly at the ceiling, she sighed as random music played on the radio. She could hear her mom downstairs talking with her brother on what to eat for dinner. The light from the setting sun shadowed some parts of the room. It was nearly five and she was still bored out of her mind.

Getting up, she stretched her limbs and slowly walked over to her desk. She glanced over the already finished homework before reaching over to her cellphone. It had been charging for nearly five hours, so it had to be done. Picking it up, she looked through her contacts.

'Who can I call?...Abby...Carter...Jackson...Jason...Kevin...Miley...Miley's House...Mom...Nick...Oliver...Raven...Sara...The Man...'

Scrolling through her contacts, her thumb paused at one name in particular.

Well, it wasn't really a name. She knew she shouldn't have let him put his number in her phone. He was bound to put something weird for his name.

For fun, she pushed the talk button down and put the phone to her ear.

She listened to the ringback tone.

'Only he would have picked this song…' she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on…

"Why, hello there. Come here often?"

Holding back the urge to laugh, she calmly replied into the receiver, "Hello, this is Ms. Merideth Marlin from the Tight Pants 'R' Us Corporation. We would like you to fill out a survey for us to help you feel better."

She heard him laugh out loud on the other line.

"Hey, Lilly! How've you been? No time, long see!" she rolled his eyes at his attempt to make her laugh.

"Hey, Joe. I was bored, so I thought I'd drop you a line. Busy?" she asked him.

"Oh, no, not at all! Just working on my rocket ship! You do know that we are scheduled to leave for Mars next month, right?" He replied.

"How could I forget? I just received the invitation via owl. Hedwig said that she'd prefer if you'd find an easier way to send your mail. The tight pants you bought her for Christmas just don't help her when she flies."

She couldn't help smiling when Joe laughed on the other line.

"I'll be sure to make a note. So, are you doing okay?" She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, but it would be even better if you were here." She bit her lip and stood up from the desk.

"I know, but I'll be back soon. I really do miss you." She could hear him talking to someone in the background.

"Who was that?" she asked after a bit of silence.

"Nick, I just had to tell him I was leaving."

"Oh, where are you?" she laid on her bed again and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm everywhere." He replied.

Rolling her eyes, she laughed. She could hear people in the background, and Joe's breathing. To her, it sounded like he was walking outside. She heard a car door slam and some birds call to one another.

"I miss you." She said suddenly. She really did wish that he didn't have to be gone on Christmas Eve, but she knew it was important to him.

"I miss you, too." She heard him reply. "I wish I could be with you right now."

"Me too." She sighed into the phone.

"Say it." He whispered into the phone.

Sighing, she stood up from the bed and walked over to the window.

"I wish I could be with you right now." She whispered into the phone.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and gasped. Turning around, she came face to face with the one person she couldn't get out of her mind.

"Joe, what are yo-" she was cut off by Joe pressing his lips against hers. They stood there, wrapped up in one another for what felt like eternity before Joe pulled away.

"Wishes can come true." He said, before pulling her into another kiss.

'I should wish more often.' She smiled to herself as she broke the kiss again and pulled Joe over to the window.

They stood there until Lilly's mom called them down for dinner. Enjoying the time they had and were glad that they could spend it together on Christmas Eve.


End file.
